Pillar 56
Pillar 56 (第56柱 Dai 56-hashira) is the fifty-sixth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Baphomet comments that he should have expected this, as they are weak before they sleep, so they are hunted by other demons for their position, but he was sure he'd put a barrier up. Empusa says that he thought he did, but she is a demon that manipulates memories, so it was simple to put the suggestion in his head. The place is already under her control, even a powerful demon like him cannot easily brake through her grip, as the place doesn't really exist. It is in Baphomet's memory. Baphomet tries to protect William and Empusa attacks, she says that she heard that he was weak, but it is just disappointing, beating him into the ground. She turns to William, saying that he's the descendant of Solomon and has his ring. He tries to run, but she easily catches him, saying that he should just go to sleep, as she bite into his neck to get his memories. However, there is an overwhelming amount of memories (the words "you were simply a pawn of God, nothing more" standing out with a background of crucific crosses) and she is blasted away - shouting at the volume of memories, that she feels crushed. She proposes a deal to Baphomet, if he accepts William can return to his world. (He accepts) And she says she wants his whole soul, kissing him, mentioning that she also wanted his heart but isn't that demonic and puts her hand through his chest - to William's horror. On Earth, Metatron is going through catalogues, wondering if all his magic has been used up while he was as a human, only for Uriel to comment that it doesn't work like that for them and that Wormwood was used to put people in a trance. Metatron says that the eating of the apple caused humans to sin, but that it was the devil who taught them about herbs. Wormwood was originally a plant from Eden. "So he drove the man out; and at the east of the garden of Eden he stationed the Cherubim and the flaming sword which turned every direction to guard the way to the tree of life." No matter how many times they come, using Heaven I stand guard, Uriel says. Metatron comment that yet he can be scolded just by William, or is he standing guard silently. Uriel says that he is going to hurt himself, trying to mesmerise Michael, and he won't have to do anything. Metatron says that Uriel's priorities changed from what he said, and that he could have just taken the ring for himself and protected it with all his power. Uriel, ominously, says that then the enemy would have been eliminated. Metatron admits that he though this might happen, but didn't want to admit it. He muses that he (Uriel) loved the Door to Hell, and that his cleverness comes and goes. A nostalgic feeling came up, and Metatron admits that once upon a time it scared even him. Sandalphon comes through the painting, saying that he told him that it was impossible to persuade Uriel, dragging Raguel with him. Metatron says they have to return him. Raguel is angry. And Metatron comment that surely it was him that brought him to Heaven, so now now he is like on of them, archangels, and maybe he should take his rank in court. He says that he told gramps that he would report that one there, but he has yet to say anything. Uriel hasn't brought William under Ecstasy yet and his identity has been exposed, and such a treason lands a heavy fine. If he (Raguel) would trade with him, they would be fine. Metatron loves what Uriel has to offer, he is an important piece to God. He continues with saying that the only way to celebrate a victory against Micael is to fight with one's head - if he's not careful, he could make the father in Heaven angry. Raguel has to betray Micael in earnest, his job is to start roughing things up a little - ecstasy, kinship, bond, who shared that with him. Characters * Baphomet * William Twining * Empusa * Metatron * Uriel * Michael (mention) * Sandalphon * Raguel Important Events Gallery See also *Volumes and Chapters *List of Chapters Category:Volume 10 Category:Manga Chapters